The Patient-Oriented Research Core (PORC) continues to function as originally envisioned to provide the[unreadable] large-scale collaborative project with clinical, physiologic, pathophysiologic, and outcomes data, and samples[unreadable] to support the analyses and interpretation of the numerous phenotypic, proteomic, and genomic alterations and[unreadable] interactions in patients with severe trauma-induced innate immune and particularly inflammatory responses.[unreadable] The Core identifies, recruits, enters, and obtains samples (blood and tissue) from severely injured patients at[unreadable] risk for organ dysfunction/failure, infectious complications, and mortality. The clinical investigators from the[unreadable] PORC also work closely with the Information Dissemination and Data Coordination, Clinical Biostatistics, and[unreadable] Data Interpretation Cores to help make biological and clinical sense of the data.